Find $\sec \frac{5 \pi}{3}.$
Explanation: Converting to degrees,
\[\frac{5 \pi}{3} = \frac{180^\circ}{\pi} \cdot \frac{5 \pi}{3} = 300^\circ.\]Then
\[\sec 300^\circ = \frac{1}{\cos 300^\circ}.\]Since the cosine function has period $360^\circ,$
\[\cos 300^\circ = \cos (300^\circ - 360^\circ) = \cos (-60^\circ) = \cos 60^\circ = \frac{1}{2},\]so $\sec 300^\circ = \boxed{2}.$